


Practice Makes Perfect

by 19HuffleClaws



Series: Interludes & Evermores [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Feminist Hermione Granger, Friends With Benefits, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19HuffleClaws/pseuds/19HuffleClaws
Summary: Hermione returns for the second half of her 6th year at Hogwarts, after spending her Christmas at the Burrow and learning everything that Charlie Weasley could teach her about sex. This short story follows her adventures upon returning to school, as she learns to embrace her sexuality and practices everything she's learned with some of her sexiest classmates. Pretty much PWP, with a smattering of storyline thrown in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Terry Boot/Hermione Granger
Series: Interludes & Evermores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Bibliophiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I've decided to make my first story 'Merry Christmas to Me' part one of a three-part series focusing on Hermione growing into a bad-ass, sex-positive, feminist powerhouse. I love Hermione as a character and most of my favourite fics present her this way, it's my favourite characterisation for her. This story has some small references to MCtM, but can be read on its own.  
> Enjoy!  
>  \- Lucy xx

_**February 1997** _

“ _Shit_ , Hermione…”

Terry Boot thought this had to be the best night that anyone had ever spent in the Library in the entire history of Hogwarts.

What had started as an ordinary Tuesday evening with their N.E.W.T. Potions study group had somehow turned into this.

Him, in the Restricted Section, having his cock sucked by Hermione Granger.

“Sshh! The others will hear you,” Hermione admonished him before returning to her task gleefully.

Terry bit back a groan as her left hand came up to cup his balls while she pumped him in her right fist and swirled her tongue around his swollen tip.

“Mmm… you taste delicious,” Hermione whispered from her place on her knees where they were hidden behind a bookshelf. “Tap me on the head when you’re ready to cum. I’ll swallow.”

“Fucking hell… you’re so good at that”. Terry’s groans and compliments continued in hushed, desperate gasps.

Hermione grinned briefly around Terry’s cock at his praise before refocusing on the task that she suspected was becoming a new favourite for her. Hermione Granger: bookworm, feminist, avid cocksucker – maybe I’ll have business cards made, she thought to herself in amusement.

After another few minutes she felt the warning tap on the top of her head and sucked Terry’s cock further into her mouth. He was the only guy she’d done this with since Charlie over Christmas and while not as long as Charlie’s, Terry’s cock was slightly thicker. Taking him in as far as she could, Hermione felt his balls tighten in her hand before swallowing down his salty ropes of cum as they shot to the back of her throat.

She kissed his tip lightly before licking her lips and getting up from the floor. Terry pulled her against him and gave her a soft kiss.

“Mmm…. I’ve missed you this week,” he sighed, tucking one of her wayward curls behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Hermione chuckled and linked her arms around his neck, “it’s only Tuesday, Terry. You saw an awful lot of me three nights ago in the Room of Requirement. Or don’t you remember?”

“Oh, I remember just fine. Cheeky witch.” Terry whispered in her ear before tickling her sides, causing her to squirm in his arms.

“Come on, we’d better get back before anyone comes to see what’s taking so long,” said Hermione as she walked away, Terry following along behind her.

“Where did you two disappear to? The restriction section isn’t _that_ big!” Harry asked them when they re-joined their group’s study table.

Before Hermione could respond, Terry stepped in and handled the situation with perfect Ravenclaw eloquence and discretion.

“Book was harder to find than we thought. Right at the back in that creepy dark section, high shelf. Took us ages to locate it and then manage to get it down.”

The rest of the group accepted this explanation and returned to their work, missing the subtle wink that Terry threw Hermione and the smirk she gave him in return.

**⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕**

Hermione smiled to herself as she got back to her reading, trying to focus on the theory of the Felix Felicis potion and not on memories from her Saturday night with Terry. For several weeks now, she had been thoroughly enjoying a casual friends-with-benefits arrangement with the handsome Ravenclaw sixth year. It had started late-January, after her return from her very _educational_ Christmas holiday spent at The Burrow with Charlie Weasley.

She had been friends with Terry for years, having always enjoyed and respected his intellect. He had impressed her with his support for Harry in their fifth year, despite his own housemates and friends being rather vocal in their parroting of the Ministry’s version of events surrounding Voldemort’s return. The two of them shared many of the same N.E.W.T level classes and were often paired up for projects, and so they had gotten to know each other well.

Three weeks previously, though, they got to know one another _very well_.

It had been a Saturday night, the Gryffindor common room packed with students for a typical Quidditch after-party. That night, however, the Lions were joined by students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to celebrate Gryffindor’s win that day over their common enemy, Slytherin house.

Seamus and Dean had managed to smuggle copious amounts of alcohol into the castle – Hermione hadn’t asked how – and Ron had struck an impressive deal with the House elves to cater the evening with endless snacks. Hermione had gotten slightly tipsy, and before she knew it her heated debate with the other students from her Ancient Runes class turned into her sneaking off to an empty classroom with Terry Boot.

After a tipsy, slightly fumbling and quick round of sex with their clothes on, they had fallen to the floor in a giggling heap exchanging tonguey kisses.

Hermione had admitted to him that she had always found him attractive, and he confessed to thinking her to be stunning but intimidating.

Then he’d asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him the next weekend. The sobering effect on Hermione had been immediate.

Sitting up to face him, she blushed and stammered, “Oh… um… Terry, that’s sweet of you but…. I’m not really looking to date anyone right now. What with everything that’s going on, and all our classwork, and who knows what will happen a few months from now, and… I hadn’t really thought of, you know, _this_ going anywhere beyond this classroom. To be honest when I came here with you, I hadn’t thought about much of anything beyond wanting to shag you senseless…” Hermione broke off, feeling slightly awkward.

A brief moment of surprise passed over Terry’s face, but he recovered quickly, sitting up and giving her a reassuring smile.

“No problem, Hermione. I get it. I just wasn’t sure if you _liked me_ liked me, and that was why you dragged me in here. I also just don’t want you to think that I would do that with you and _not_ want to take you on a proper date. I mean, that sounds weird… Look. If tonight was just a bit of fun for you, I don’t mind. We all need some fun every once in a while, especially these days. I hope we can still be good friends either way. This doesn’t change how much I respect and value your friendship, Hermione.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Terry, I’m sorry to have just sprung this on you without discussing it first. That probably would have been wise…. Maybe that’s why you’re the Ravenclaw, not me,” she laughed. “I do hope this won’t make you think any less of me. It certainly hasn’t changed my opinion of you.”

“Of course not, Hermione. We’re 17 years old, we can have sex if we want to. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than we want it to either. I mean if you ever want someone to fool around with and let off some steam, I’d be thrilled if you sought me out for that, but I certainly don’t expect it or think that you owe me a damn thing because of what just happened here.”

Terry’s words impressed and, admittedly, slightly surprised Hermione. Not all young men were this…. _enlightened_ when it came to women embracing their sexuality and, frankly, behaving in the same way that most of the boys in their year behaved. Girls are allowed to want and enjoy sex too, she remembered Charlie telling her.

“Glad to hear it, Terry. And I wouldn’t be opposed to a casual arrangement if it happens to come up again. I know where you live, after all,” she smirked at him before they shared a brief hug and returned to their friends.

**⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕**

Since that night, they had met several times – everywhere from the Room of Requirement, abandoned classrooms, dark alcoves in seldom-used corridors, and even one night just inside the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

Terry was proving to be a quick study, and Hermione was quite enjoying being the one doing the teaching. There were still so many things she wanted to show him...

 _Yes_ , Hermione thought as she finished her Potions assignment and felt Terry’s eyes on her, _this is definitely turning out to be one of my better ideas_.


	2. I Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, all characters belong to JK Rowling and I write for pleasure only, not profit.

_**Early March 1997** _

Hermione came down the girls’ staircase and stopped dead.

It was late, almost midnight, all of the other students already in bed. Except for the two currently getting up close and personal on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Their faces were in shadow, the common room lit only by the fire burning low in the grate. Even so, it was obvious to Hermione exactly which couple she had just walked in on.

The blonde was straddling the red head, bouncing up and down rather vigorously in his lap with her head thrown back in pleasure. She was also squealing in her distinctly ridiculous voice.

“ _Oohh,_ Won-Won! Yes! _YES, WON-WON_ ”, Lavender’s shrill cries filled the empty room.

“Yeah, Lav. Come on baby, bounce on that cock,” Ron’s groan was muffled against Lavender’s chest.

“Won-Won, you feel soooo good! I love you, Won-Won! You’re so- HERMIONE!” Lavender screamed.

“Huh?” Ron grunted.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, clearing her throat behind them.

“Honestly, Ronald. The Common Room sofa? Have at least _some_ decency and find a private classroom like the rest of us.”

Lavender jumped off of Ron’s lap and tried to hide, scrambling in a very poor attempt to cover herself from Hermione’s view. Ron, for his part, merely sat up and looked over the back of the sofa in confusion.

“What the hell, Mione? What are you doing coming down here so late anyway?” he asked.

“None of your business, Ron.” Hermione huffed before continuing, “just like what you and Lavender get up to is none of my business – at least it wasn’t until you decided to shag in a bloody public area where anyone could walk right in! Honestly Ronald, you’re a prefect, what were you thinking? A first year could have seen you!”

Ron blushed crimson, apparently not having thought of that possibility before ending up starkers on the couch underneath his girlfriend.

Lavender’s embarrassment turned to anger, and she hissed at Hermione from her position hiding behind Ron. “Get a grip, Hermione! As if any of the first years would be up this late anyway. You’re just jealous that _I_ get to have Won-Won when you are so obviously desperate for him!”

Hermione’s eyes rolled so hard she thought she may have injured a ligament.

“Sure, Lavender. I’m jealous of you. Seems likely,” Hermione deadpanned. Having had enough of this tiresome argument over the last three months, Hermione left the couple to it and walked towards the portrait hole.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Ron shouted after her but Hermione just kept walking, the portrait swinging shut behind her.

Ron pulled Lavender back onto his lap and attempted to continue where they’d so abruptly left off minutes earlier.

“I’m sorry about her, she can be a bit-”

“Bitchy? Self-righteous? A stick in the mud who doesn’t know how to have fun?” Lavender cut Ron off mid-sentence.

Sighing, Ron ran his hand up and down Lavender’s still naked back slowly and considered how to respond to that. For months now, he’d felt stuck between his girlfriend and his best friend, never sure how to keep both of them happy with him at the same time.

“Lav… Hermione is just a bit intense, that’s all. I know she’s not your cup of tea, but she’s my friend. And maybe she did have a point – not that us shagging is any of her business!” He cut her off before she could argue with him further. “Just maybe we should, you know, find somewhere a bit more private next time.”

Lavender sighed and got up from Ron’s lap, pulling her pyjamas back on.

“I know, Won-Won. I may not understand _why_ you’re friends with her, but I know you are. And I guess we can find a better dark corner next time. The mood is kind of ruined for tonight, though.”

Ron pouted from his spot on the couch, his pyjama pants still around his ankles and his cock still semi-hard.

“Come on, baby” he whined. “You can’t go _now_. How am I going to deal with this?” he palmed himself, hoping to entice her into helping him out with a quick blowjob at least.

Lavender gave him a simpering giggle and kissed his cheek before dashing off toward the stairs to the girls’ dormitories.

“You have a hand, don’t you?” she shouted over her shoulder to him before quickly disappearing upstairs.

**⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕**

Ron pulled up his pants and headed upstairs with the intention of having a good wank before going to sleep.

Stepping into the 6th year boys’ dorm, his cock deflated immediately upon overhearing Seamus’ own wank going on behind his bed curtains. Ron grimaced. _Not again…_

“Silencing charm, Seam!”

A quick ruffle of sheets was followed by a blushing Seamus appearing through a gap in the curtains and grinning at Ron. “Sorry mate!”

“All good mate, just… try to remember more often yeah?” Ron started getting ready for bed.

Harry must have been lying awake in his bed again, because his bed curtains opened next.

“What are you lot doing up?” he asked Ron and Seamus, though he didn’t seem annoyed.

“Could ask you the same question. Still can’t sleep?” Ron asked.

Shaking his head, Harry opened his own bed curtains fully and moved to sit up against his pillows. Ron did the same, followed by Seamus whose own mood had been sufficiently ruined for the time being. As if sensing an impending hang-out session, Dean and Neville each roused from sleep and joined the discussion.

“What’s going on, blokes?” Dean asked. “I was in the middle of a _great_ dream.”

“Oh yeah, we can see that!” Seamus snorted, nodding toward the evident tent in the front of Dean’s pants.

Dean flipped Seamus a rude hand gesture before quickly covering his lap with a pillow. The other boys laughed good-naturedly, being used to waking in such a state themselves.

Ron sighed. “Must not be a lucky night for any of us, I reckon. I just got sprung in the common room with Lavender.”

Neville frowned, always the most oblivious of all of them. “What do you mean, sprung? What were you doing?” he asked Ron.

Ron smirked. “Fucking,” he shrugged.

“In the common room?!” Neville squeaked, feeling quite mortified at the idea of being caught in such a position.

Seamus laughed. “Aw come on, Nev. You know how it is…. Well, you will one day. No offense.”

Neville grinned sheepishly, “none taken. You know I’m rubbish with girls.”

Harry gave his friend a sympathetic smile, “all in good time, Nev.”

“So what happened exactly? How sprung are we talking here? And who saw you?” Dean asked.

Ron gave a frustrated groan before answering. “Hermione walked in and found us completely starkers. I was balls deep, being ridden like a bloody broomstick! Lav screamed bloody murder and jumped off my lap so fast I thought she was gonna take my cock with her for a second there.”

Seamus and Dean howled with laughter at Ron’s misfortune, Neville blushed crimson and declared he didn’t need to hear any more and was going back to sleep, and Harry looked slightly uncomfortable but chuckled lightly at the scowl on Ron’s face.

“ _Mione_ caught you? I think I would have died…. Then what happened?” Harry asked.

“Oh trust me, it was bloody mortifying. Why couldn’t it be anyone but her? At least I was hidden by the sofa so she didn’t, you know, _see_ anything… she was acting odd though.” Ron paused, looking thoughtful.

Harry frowned, “what do you mean?”

“Well…” Ron started, trying to recall the exact details of what Hermione had said. Something had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since.

“She did the standard Prefect Hermione routine, of course. Like, _you’re a prefect Ronald_ , _what were you thinking Ronald_ , _a first year could have come downstairs and seen this Ronald_!”

Seamus and Dean laughed at Ron’s impression of Hermione’s prefect voice. It was kind of spot-on.

“But she also said…. WAIT A MINUTE!” Ron shouted, sitting upright on his bed and looking alarmed.

The laughter from Dean and Seamus’ bunks stopped abruptly, and Harry leaned forward in concern. “What? What did she say, Ron?”

Ron was spluttering now, waving his hands around as if trying to find a reasonable explanation for what he was remembering.

“She.... she said… when she walked in, she said – and this is a direct quote – _have at least_ some _decency and find a private classroom like the rest of us_ …. What did she mean, ‘the rest of us’?!” Ron’s face was an odd mixture of outrage and utter bafflement.

Harry’s eyebrows shut up to his hairline.

“And then! Then, when she finished the usual argument with Lav, Hermione left…. But she went out the portrait hole! Where could she be going at this time of night??”

The other boys didn’t know how to respond to this, as it did seem quite out of character for the Gryffindor bookworm to be venturing out so late after curfew.

“Well….” Harry started. “There’s one way to find out.”

He moved to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder’s Map, activating it and spreading it out across Ron’s bed. He, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all started to search it together, looking for Hermione’s name.

It wasn’t long before Dean spotted her.

“There! Abandoned classroom, seventh floor west corridor…. Hang on…. She’s in there with Terry!”

Seamus erupted in gleeful laughter, “No way!”

“The map never lies,” Harry murmured, not sure whether to be shocked or impressed by the implications of what they were seeing.

“No, absolutely not. It can’t be…” Ron had started pacing the dorm now. “She wouldn’t. I mean come on, Harry, it’s Mione! And Terry… when has he ever showed that sort of interest in her? There’s no way…. _It’s Hermione!_ ”

Harry straightened up and faced his friend, an unimpressed look in his eye.

“What do you mean, ‘ _it’s Hermione_ ’? What is that supposed to mean?” Harry challenged.

Ron looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered.

“I don’t mean it like she’s ugly or anything. You know I’d never say something like that about her, Harry. I just…. I can’t see it. The Hermione I know would not be hooking up with anyone, let alone Terry bloody Boot in a classroom!”

Ron was either completely confident in his belief that Hermione and sex were like oil and water, or he was in complete denial of the possibility altogether. For his part, Harry suspected the latter.

“Sorry Ron, but I’m with Harry on this one,” Dean interrupted them in an attempt to break the mounting tension. “Hermione’s grown up. She’s a total hottie.”

“Agreed! I’d go there,” Seamus nodded.

“Shut it!” Harry and Ron both warned their dormmates, effectively silencing them with identical glares.

After a moment of awkward silence Harry shrugged, packed up the Map and put it back into his trunk. He turned to face the others and make one last effort to protect Hermione’s privacy.

“I think that’s enough of this conversation for one night, boys. Whatever’s going on is Hermione’s business. I’m sure none of us would appreciate her speculating about our private lives this way. Let’s just go to bed, yeah?”

The other boys all nodded their agreement, and after a minute of grumbled “goodnights” the room was dark and silent.

**⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕**

While the boys were having their debate about her midnight adventure, Hermione quickly made her way out of Gryffindor Tower and down the hall to the classroom she and Terry had agreed to meet in.

When she arrived, dropping her disillusionment charm to make herself visible once more, she smiled at seeing Terry already inside and waiting for her.

Hermione closed the door softly, making sure to lock and silence it before she turned and walked towards where Terry was leaning against the Professor’s desk at the front of the room.

After over a month of doing this with each other, no words were needed. They met each other’s eye, Hermione biting her lower lip as she stood between Terry’s legs and slowly ran her hands up his thighs and then his chest. Terry’s hands lifted to rest on Hermione’s hips, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs before moving around to squeeze her gorgeous bum.

That teasing squeeze broke Hermione’s trance, and all at once she was upon him. Their lips met in several quick, hard kisses before Terry’s tongue begged for entrance into Hermione’s hot mouth. She granted it immediately, groaning at the feel of him languidly caressing her tongue with his own.

Hermione started unbuttoning Terry’s shirt as her lips began moving south, across his jaw and down his throat to suck on the ticklish spot beside his adam’s apple. Terry moaned softly.

“Mmm… Mione, want you…”

He felt her smirk against his throat as she pushed his now open shirt off of his shoulders, baring his chest to her wandering hands and lips.

“What do you want, Terrence? You’ll need to be more specific.” Hermione teased him as she pushed him to lean back on his elbows on the desk and kissed a hot trail down his chest and abs, pausing to lick the trail of dark hair leading beneath his pants.

Terry groaned.

“Want…. uugghh…. pussy. I want your pussy. Please, Hermione.”

He was panting now as Hermione’s hand rubbed his obvious bulge through his trousers.

“Are you sure? Just pussy, not my mouth?” she was teasing him now, nibbling on his hips lightly as she started to unbutton his pants.

“N-no. Already sucked me… twice this week. You’re brilliant at it but I … uh… want to return the favour. _Ohhh, shit…._ ” Terry lost his train of thought as he felt his pants and boxers fall around his ankles and Hermione’s perfect tongue lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised at this request. Standing up to look at him, she asked “return the favour, huh? We haven’t done that yet – you said you haven’t before?”

Terry sat up properly and shook his head, giving Hermione a nervous smile.

“I haven’t, no. But I really want to try. Would you… show me? Tell me what to do.”

Instead of giving him an answer, Hermione grabbed him by the hair and tugged him forward into a deep kiss. Then, teasingly slow, she took a few steps back from him and looked him straight in the eye as she slid her jeans and panties down to the floor.

Terry swallowed audibly as he watched her sit herself on the edge of a desk facing the chair, leant on her hands behind her and brought her feet up to rest atop the desk so that her pussy was on full display.

“Don’t be nervous, you’ve seen it before,” she teased him with a small laugh. “Come, sit.”

Terry nodded dumbly and walked over to seat himself in the chair in front of her, bringing him face to face with her soft pink folds. He inhaled her scent and licked his lips in anticipation, before looking up at Hermione’s face.

“Ready?” she asked him.

Nodding again, he rested one hand on her thigh and used the other to gently open her labia to get a closer look.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile.

“Good start. Now, pretty much anything you do will feel nice – you can lick and suck it all over and I’ll like it. The important thing is to pay attention to which things the girl you’re with seems to _really_ like. Personally, I’ve only had one other guy do this before but from that experience I know I love firm, circular tongue strokes around my clit and having my entrance played with.” She reached one hand around to show him a few ways she liked being touched.

“Sucking the clit feels nice, but as you can see mine is quite small… likes to play hide and seek a bit,” she smirked when Terry gave a small laugh. “But still, it feels pretty wonderful if you just put your lips around it like you’re kissing it and suck gently. Even though there’s not much there to be sucked on, the sensation is incredible.”

Terry nodded and licked his lips again before giving her a reassuring smile. “It looks pretty perfect to me, Hermione. You’re so beautiful… can I..?”

Leaning back on her hands again, Hermione nodded her consent and chewed her bottom lip as she watched him make his first move.

Slowly, Terry gave her a long, firm lick up the length of her pussy. He flattened his tongue against her, breathing in her scent as he dragged it from her opening over her inner labia until the tip of his nose brushed her clit. Taking Hermione’s moan as a good sign, he repeated this action several times before deciding to change tactics.

He rested on his elbows, wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold them open so he could get closer to her. Hermione felt him place a soft kiss over her swollen clit, then a second one, before he held his lips in place and reintroduced his tongue.

She sighed, dropping to her elbows and moving her legs to Terry’s shoulders as her head fell back and she whispered encouragements to him.

“Yessss…. Mmm, that’s it. Right there… oh, oh, ooohh Terry, _yeeesssss…_ ”

Her moans and sighs continued as Terry proved himself to be a natural talent at pussy licking. His tongue was perfect, giving her exactly what she wanted as he used it to push her little clit around and around in circles while doing his best to add suction. Just as he sensed her moans becoming louder, he changed his approach again and sucked as much of her vulva into his mouth as he could. The wet smacking sounds of her labia popping out of his mouth over and over again were so erotic and _filthy_ they nearly drove Hermione crazy.

 _Good Godric_ , Hermione thought to herself. _This is fucking excellent!_

Seeming to sense her desperate need to orgasm, Terry lowered his face slightly and started pushing into her hole with a very enthusiastic tongue-fucking.

“OH GOD! Yes, yes, YES TERRY! Yes, give it to me! Ooooooohhhhhhhh, FUCK!” Hermione was so close she was almost screaming. Something was missing, though, and she knew just what she needed. Reaching down, she rubbed her clit in firm circles as Terry’s tongue continued to tease her opening deliciously.

Noticing Hermione rubbing her own clit, helping him to make her cum, had Terry close to cumming in his pants. He groaned and doubled down on his task, loving the taste of her almost as much as the reactions he was getting from the usually quiet witch.

Another minute later and Hermione was cumming, grinding her pussy into Terry’s face as blissful shudders wracked her body from head to toe.

Not wasting any time, Terry stood over her and claimed her mouth in a kiss that tasted of her own juices. Hermione didn’t mind, and actually secretly loved the taste of herself on his tongue. She noticed his erection standing proudly to attention pointing out at her, his pants already discarded earlier.

“That was wonderful, especially for your first go,” she told him honestly before giving him another quick kiss and pushing him back down into the chair.

“What?” Terry asked, momentarily confused by her seeming to push him away from her. Then he caught the look in her eye and grinned, knowing exactly what she was about to do.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from where it was tucked into her hair and cast the protective charms on herself. Then, she hopped off the desk to straddle Terry, and in seconds she was lowering herself onto his cock.

Both of them groaned loudly at the feeling of him entering her, though it was far from the first time they’d done this.

Terry grabbed Hermione’s hips in a firm grip, looked her in the eye and asked for what he wanted.

“Ride me, Hermione.”

And she did.

There was nothing slow or romantic about their fucking that night. Everything was raw, and wet, and passionate, the sounds of pleasure interrupted only by messy kisses and gasps for breath. Apart from being pounded doggy-style, bouncing on cock was Hermione’s absolute favourite way to do this. She felt so powerful, so free, so deliciously naughty getting her pleasure this way, and from the look on his face she thought Terry was a fan of it, too.

After a solid five minutes of riding him, Hermione’s hips suddenly lost their rhythm and her head dropped to rest on Terry’s shoulder as another orgasm burned through her. She sensed that he had been trying to hold on until she finished, because moments later she felt Terry’s hips drive up into her as he came, filling her with his warmth as he groaned loudly into her hair.

**⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕**

Theodore Nott was an unusual Slytherin. Shy, withdrawn, and bookish, he had no interest in the blood purity politics that seemed to consume most of his housemates. Just because the Sorting Hat had recognised his ambitious nature didn’t mean he was automatically a racist dickhead, thank you very much.

Most of his time was spent with another politically disinterested Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, or holed up in a dark corner of the Library alone. Most of Slytherin house either detested him for his lack of _pureblood pride_ or seemed to not notice his existence altogether. Theo was fine with that.

He just hoped that none of them ever discovered his secret. _That_ , he was certain, would _not_ be so easily ignored.

It had started in the library a year ago, when he’d noticed her sitting at a nearby table surrounded by books in stacks tall enough for her to hide behind. Potter and that Weasley twit she was always hanging around never seemed to bother her there. Theo had fantasised that the Library was _their_ place – just him and her. And yet, she had never seemed to notice him.

Maybe it was the Slytherin green of his school robes that made him an automatically invisible entity to the Gryffindor lioness. Or perhaps, in their Library sanctuary, she really was so engrossed in her books that she didn’t notice anyone around her, least of all him. And why would she? Theo knew he was a handsome fellow, but he didn’t exactly go around trying to draw attention to himself.

With a sigh, Theo lamented his year-long crush’s lack of notice of his existence as he walked the dark halls of the castle. He’d somehow ended up on the seventh floor, he noticed idly. When his insomnia hit, as was happening more often these days, he would roam the castle in the middle of the night, unnoticed and alone with his thoughts.

Apparently, his solitude tonight was destined to be disrupted, as he heard a door open ahead. Not wanting to be caught out of bed so late, Theo shrunk back into the darkness and waited for whoever was there to make their exit from the corridor. What, or rather _who_ , he saw stopped his breath as his stomach clenched with jealousy.

It was her. Sneaking out of an abandoned classroom, looking thoroughly debauched with swollen lips and messy hair, and still pulling her shirt back on. She’d obviously just been in there hooking up. With Terry Boot.

Fuck.


End file.
